1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever fitting type connector in which female and male connectors are fitted to each other by operating a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a low insertion force connector 1 using an operating lever described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-129048. The connector 1 comprises a male connector 3 having a cam pin 2 projected from both side walls 3a, 3a, a female connector 6 having a pin guide groove 4 for admitting the cam pin 2 provided in both opposite walls 5a, 5a of a hood 5, and a lever member 7 which has a cam groove 7d to be engaged with the cam pin 2 and is rotatably supported on a spindle 6a of the female connector 6.
The male connector 3 is provided with a release rib 8 projected on one side wall 3a in such a manner as to be extended in the longitudinal direction and with a temporary locking projection 9 projected on the side wall 3c. The female connector 6 is provided with a temporary locking notch portion 10 where the temporary locking projection 9 is locked, which is formed on the hood 5, and with a notch portion 11 where the release rib 8 is inserted. Further, a positioning projection 12 is projected adjacent to the notch portion 11. Further, a release inhibiting portion 13 is provided in such a manner as to cover the notch portion 11 and the positioning projection 12. The lever member 7 is formed like a U-shape by connecting the shoulder portions of paired levers 7a, 7a to each other by a connecting portion 7b. The forward end portion of one lever 7a is formed to be thin and provided with a projection 7c. Cam grooves 7d, 7d are respectively formed on the levers 7a,7a.
In the connector 1, as shown in FIG. 7(a), the lever member 7 is previously rotatably installed on the hood 5 of the female connector 6, and the forward end portion of one lever 7a is brought into contact with the positioning projection 12 to be temporarily stopped. In this condition, as shown in FIG. 7(b), when the male connector 3 is inserted in the hood 5, the temporary locking projection 9 engages with the temporary locking notch portion 10 so that the cam pin 2 is inserted in the pin guide groove 4 and the cam groove 7d. Further the release rib 8 is brought into contact with the projection 7c of one lever 7a.
Subsequently, when the male connector 3 is pressurized, the release rib 8 expands the forward end portion of the lever 7a outward through the projection 7c to be detached from the positioning projection 12, and the cam pin 2 is inserted in the cam groove 7d so that the lever member 7 is a little turned to be put in the initial fitting state. Then the male connector 3 can be fitted in the hood 5 by turning the lever 7 in the direction of an arrow P shown in the drawing. In this case, it is possible to decrease the operation force at the time of fitting the male connector 3 and the female connector 6 by the action of levers of the lever member 7.
However, in the above connector, as it is necessary to release the temporary set state of the lever member 7 by pushing the male connector 3 with the male connector 3 inserted in the hood 5, the lever member 7 has the idle running period. Accordingly, a waste is caused in operation of the lever member 7. Further it is necessary to force the male connector 3 inserted in the hood 5 before the lever member 7 is turned to insert the male connector 3 in the hood 5, which causes a problem that fitting work takes much time.